Shopping
by PevertedRabbit
Summary: Kirito is out on a solo mission. What will Asuna and Lisbeth do while he's gone? Lemon. Oneshot.


**I don't own anything.**

 **Dominant Lisbeth~**

Asuna's POV

"See you later, Asuna!" Kirito said as he walked out of the battle room. He had some other business to take care of, and left me at the last meeting we had together.

"Bye, Kirito!" I replied. When I turned away to go grind to gain a level or two, I noticed my sword was falling apart. The main part was intact, but the hilt just suddenly shattered without warning.

"That's weird...I guess I should go see Lisbeth."

I used my teleportation stone to bring myself to the blacksmith's. I hadn't seen Lisbeth in a while, so this would be a good time to reunite as well. I wonder what she's been up to recently.

I arrived, and walked down the stairs to the counter.

"Hey, Lisbeth, could you fix my sword for me?"

"Yeah, sure-wait, I don't have the power to fix a sword. I can only make new ones."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Can you at least tell me how it broke? It seemed to break out of nowhere."

"Okay, I can do that. Let's see here…"

Lisbeth started examining the sword, and I saw many blank blue buttons show up in front of her. This still seems so unreal. Even though I had been exploring Aincrad for several months, the concept that dying in a regular video game could kill you in real life was incredibly scary. I had to make sure the sword Lisbeth created, or re-created, will be perfect.

Though I know it will be. I've seen her work many times before, and it is more than a little admirable. Though it is all pushing buttons, Lisbeth put hours upon hours making herself useful to other players who were stuck in this game.

After a few minutes had gone by, I noticed Lisbeth could still not figure out how it had broken.

"There's no possible way it could have just broken so suddenly," she said, "maybe someone rigged it to break, thinking you would be in battle at that moment?"

"There was a raid that was canceled today! But who could have done this? The only person I let hold this was my substitute bodyguard, assigned to me by the leader of our squad. It must have been him! I have to call Kirito!"

"Kirito…?"

"Yeah? ...What's the problem?"

"Y...ways….o...thin...wi...m…" Lisbeth mumbled.

"What?"

"You always do everything with him! I can't stand it!"

"What? Do we have a case of jealousy here…? Hm…? You want Kirito to yourself, don't you!"

"Actually, I…"

"I knew it! It was so obvious from the way you acted around him!"

"Asuna…"

"Seriously? I can't believe-"

"Asuna!"

"Yes?"

"I'm not jealous of you. I'm jealous of Kirito."

"You're what?"

"I like you, Asuna. I want to help you find the guy who tried to kill you. I want to catch him before he hurts anyone else! Without Kirito!"

What? I was not expecting this. I had no idea she'd swing this way. I was so wrapped up in the jealousy of seeing them together that I didn't consider her feelings...I was so selfish. Not anymore. Even if it is just for a small while, I want to bring Lisbeth some happiness for how much she has done for others already.

"Well, I guess he's out on a mission anyway…"

"Okay. I'll make your sword, then we can leave."

"Right. So, uh…"

"Yes?"

"So, you're...?"

"Yeah."

"That's cool. I've personally been feeling kind of bi-curious recently…"

"Well, I guess you could experiment on me...if you wanted to?"

"Maybe...after we find this guy."

"Okay."

After another ten minutes of waiting and going through my food items to cook later, Lisbeth announced that the sword was done, and ready for action. I lifted it up, and it seemed pretty much identical to my other sword. As I said, Lisbeth is good at her job.

"Let's go." She said, and flipped her "OPEN" sign to "CLOSED."

I led Lisbeth to our squad's captain, and he explained to us how he had done that to other people's swords he had held. He had a curse on him originally created by the Laughing Coffin. Apparently, they wiped his memory, and fed him false information of who he was and what he did, so that they could carry out this plan.

Sadly, the captain went on to explain that another member had been fighting to gain experience in their spare time, and their sword broke near the end of the battle. The guy wasn't a particularly fast runner, so he couldn't get away from the monster that took his life.

"Rest in peace." said Lisbeth.

"Rest in peace…"

We looked on our right to see the guy with the curse on him, still unbeknownst of what he did. The friends of the guy who had died were all around him, speaking harshly of him. They could not hurt him however, then their diamonds would turn orange, or red if the violence became extreme, then no one would trust them.

I watched, as Lisbeth walked over to the group, and said, "Come on, he had no idea what he was doing. He was only holding a sword. It's not his fault. It's the Laughing Coffin's fault. Just don't let him touch swords."

One of the friends yelled, "He killed our friend!"

"He didn't know holding a sword could kill someone! Who could have known that?"

The friend did not respond.

All of a sudden, another one from the group, who had been standing in the back, bounded towards Lisbeth. She didn't see it coming.

Luckily, I was just in time, and jumped in front of her, blocking the blow with her sword. If I had been a second later, Lisbeth would have been in half. The friend slid back, and I noticed the rapid tears streaming down his face.

I could hear him muttering, "Poor guy...best friend...more than that…"

Although I felt a little sympathy for the guy, Lisbeth and I had to get out of there. I told her that, she agreed, and we headed to Lisbeth's home.

Most people were just now hearing about the story, so there weren't many people where we were going.

She lived in a separate building close to her work. It was a cute place, and when I stepped in, I felt a warm feeling in my chest.

Without thinking, I whispered, "Honey...I'm home~"

To this, Lisbeth blushed immensely, and held my hand. Her hand was soft. She slowly led me to her bedroom. When we got there, she softly closed the door, and put on some slow, soothing music. I noticed her turn around, and watched her go into her character menu. She removed her shirt, and said, "We can just start like this, if you want."

I nodded nervously, and closed my eyes. I felt Lisbeth's fingers trace up my neck, and around my chin. She leaned in for a kiss, and I closed my eyes.

It was a firm kiss. She stayed like that for a few seconds, noticing how nervous I was. Lisbeth then turned around, and said, "Okay, you next."

I pulled up my menu, and went into the armour section. I removed the shirt, after lingering on the button for a few seconds. I bit my lip, then lightly touched Lisbeth's arm. She turned around, and closed her eyes. I took the initiative, closed my eyes as well, and pressed my lips against hers. I stayed like that for several seconds, unsure of when to let go. I opened my eyes to see Lisbeth looking me straight in the face. She touched my arm, and I jumped a little.

She ended the kiss, walked back a step, and giggled. I felt embarrassed, and ashamed, thinking she was laughing at me. I turned away, and said, "I changed my mind, I don't know if I-"

"Wait!" She replied, grabbing my arm, "You were just cute, that's all. I wouldn't laugh at you."

"It's still embarrassing…"

"If it's that scary, we'll go slowly. Come on, I won't bite."

"If you say so."

Lisbeth led me back to her bed, and motioned for me to sit on it. She sat next to me, and gave me a quick peck on the cheek. My face turned red, as she started slowly feeling up my bare arms, giving me goosebumps. I looked away, and Lisbeth motioned for me to open my menu. I did, and removed my bra. She traced circles around my stomach, which caused me to let out an "ah…" before she continued.

I noticed her diamond turned pink. Love? Love...ah…

Lisbeth lightly circled my boobs, and this time I didn't flinch. I let go, and let it happen. I want to sink into her love… I then removed my pants, and Lisbeth did the same. My nipples got hard from the cold air and her touch, and I felt a twitch from that area.

Next, I felt something wet touch one of my boobs. I looked down, and saw that Lisbeth had started licking one of my nipples, and just lightly fondling the other boob. It felt extremely relaxing. I was finally getting into the mood.

"Ah...it feels...so good…a-ah…"

Lisbeth started tickling my thighs, and I slightly gasped in surprise. I soon sighed slowly in submission, however. I felt something warm soak my undergarments, and I noticed that Lisbeth was licking me through my underwear.

This turned me on even more. No one had done this kind of thing with me before, and even just this put me into a small state of ecstasy.

I noticed Lisbeth turn away, and watched from behind as her bra and underwear magically disappeared via the buttons on the main menu. I decided to take my underwear off as well, so I would become completely naked. I removed it in the menu, then quickly snapped my legs together. It didn't make a sound, but Lisbeth noticed anyway.

"Oh, still nervous, are we?" She whispered in my ear.

Lisbeth went down to my crotch, and put both of her hands on my knees. My face was completely red at this point, but that didn't stop her.

"Open them."

"I...I...ca-"

"Open them."

"I'll...try…"

I nervously let one leg move to the side slowly, and closed my eyes. I felt her hands softly spread my legs apart, and I gasped in nervousness. I felt her breathing so close to me. I opened one eye, and saw Lisbeth one inch away from me, and coming closer.

She looked up and me, then flicked my clitoris with her tongue once quickly. I let out a fairly loud moan, and arched my back slightly. I felt the hair in front of my shoulders quickly shift position to my back, leaving my chest completely exposed.

Lisbeth started swirling her tongue right under the hood, making the space between the hood of my vagina and the clitoris wet and sticky.

Lick. Lick. Lick. Lick. Lick.

"Ahhn! ...Ah~ah-ahhh! A-ah...ah! Ah~! Lis-Ahhngh~!"

She kept going and going, inducing so much pleasure that I thought I would explode. The feeling seemed close to that, anyway. I came fairly quickly, considering it was my first time.

I looked down at Lisbeth, and noticed that her face was down. She seemed to be bright red as well, but from lust instead of anxiety or embarrassment. I noticed the puddle or wetness surrounding her, and concluded she was extremely turned on. Seeing her like this made me want to do things to her...maybe I will do one of them.

I got down from the bed, and laid on top or Lisbeth. My nervousness had completely disappeared since my first experience. I started the kiss. I remembered that we had not done tongue in the mouth yet, and attempted slipping my tongue in. She let it in, and we started wrestling for dominance. I was determined, and won, after many comebacks and close losses.

As I continued to explore Lisbeth's mouth, I let my fingers find their way to her womanhood. I started circling her labia with my thin fingers, and felt her thick liquids encompass my fingers. It was easy to slide around her vagina, because of all the already-made lubricator made her sticky, and wet. She was extremely hot, and I acknowledged that fact several times, whispering how beautiful she was and how smooth her skin was. I noticed the compliments turned her on even more, so I kept on adding to the niceness.

Finally, I heard a faint, "Ah~" as I kept going.

I lifted Lisbeth up to the bed, and starting using both hands to tickle her clit. It was easy to go quickly, so that's what I did. I lightly blew on it occasionally, which made Lisbeth quiver in anticipation.

When I started hearing her quiet moans more frequently, and increasing volume, I decided to go faster. I started licking on side or her womanhood, and touching and squeezing her clitoris. I licked along the side or her pussy, while quickly messing with all other parts or her along the vulva.

Soon, the cries became much louder, as Lisbeth grew closer to her climax. I had heard that if you stopped the first orgasm before it happened several times, you would get a much better climax at the end. I decided to test this theory with Lisbeth.

I said, "Lisbeth, I'm going to try something. Tell me when you're about to come."

"Okay. I trust you."

Soon, Lisbeth starting telling me that she was coming, and I held it for as long as I could, stopping the first orgasm, so that I could continue, and see if the next time she comes, it's better than it would have been.

"Okay, I'm going to let you come this time."

"Yes."

I kept licking, and touching, caressing all parts around her slowly, until she started telling me she was coming again. At that moment, I created a much faster pace.

When Lisbeth did come, I watched to see if what I had done had helped anything. She was arching her back, and calling my name name as loud as she could. I watched in fascination. This must have been what this article had been talking about.

Lisbeth and I then laid on her bed, and got into our pajamas.

"I love you, Asuna."

"I love you, too, Lisbeth."

We kissed once more, and linked our hands together, before falling asleep and dreaming or each other.


End file.
